1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic display device. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic display device on which images appearing upon movement or alignment of magnetic particles present in the magnetic display device can assume color in variety.
2. Related Background Art
As magnetic display devices on which colorful images or writing different from black ones can be displayed, magnetic display devices making use of colored magnetic particles have been used (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-175196).
On such magnetic display devices, colorful images different from black ones appear upon migration or alignment of colored magnetic particles which is caused by applying a magnetic pen. As for their color tones, however, a dispersed medium filling the inside and a flat-sheet display member provided on the surface of the magnetic display device make it difficult to perceive sharp color tones visually.